On The Road With The Ruzeks
by CPDRuzekFan
Summary: Pure fluff, so sweet it'll make your teeth hurt. After a few emotionally heavy stories, here's a fun little one shot. Family vacation with the Ruzek's 4 kids in a car for 16 hours..what could go wrong? Burzek


He swatted at the alarm, the shrill tone was enough to make his ears bleed. He wasn't surprised at all to see the small sliver of light beneath the closed door of the master bathroom. He sat on the edge of the bed for a few moments as he gathered his wits a morning person he was not. If he had his way he'd still be sleeping, as would his wife. It was too fucking early to be awake, let alone up and out of bed.

He could hear the hum of the shower, of course she was up already. He stripped himself of his boxers, he was going to hell for her the least she could do for him was a little shower loving.

"Took you long enough" she teased as the shower door opened, "I was beginning to think you'd never show up." She leaned back against his chest, pulling his arms around her waist "You ready for this?"

"Shower sex?" He questioned as he pushed her hair away from her neck, leaving a line of kisses in his wake, "I think you know the answer to that question" he moved his hands back to her hips pulling her flush against him leaving her with no doubt that he was in fact ready.

"Ah, I see.." she turned in his arms, craving him. He was her weakness, he was the high she was always chasing. She kissed her way across his chest, "wasn't what I was talking about though.." she squealed when he lifted her off her feet, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist.

"Shh.." he murmured against her lips, "no talking..."

He ran the towel over his head, "that was fun." He tossed the towel in the hamper when he deemed his hair sufficiently dried.

She agreed, "indeed it was. We should do it again.." she checked the time "Now." She straddled him as he sat on the edge of the bed, "cause I'm thinking the next two weeks will be sex less."

He groaned, "Don't remind me. Whose idea was this trip anyway?"

"Adam, baby. Shut up and kiss me." Kim replied.

The trip had been a long time coming, but it seemed life always had other plans. It was always something getting in the way. Mostly it was Kim being pregnant. Now that things finally settled down for them it was time. It had been planned for nearly six months and it had finally arrived.

It was something Kim had loved getting to do as a kid, and something Adam had never done.

A family road trip.

For Kim, the destination never mattered. She and her older sister Nicole loved taking long road trips with their parents, often it was just to her grandparents house but it was fun. Some of her best childhood memories had taken place in the back seat of her dad's station wagon. They played silly games, they were allowed to eat in the car and had made wonderful memories. Memories that she would treasure forever.

There were no family vacations for Adam, he was lucky if his parents could tolerate each other long enough to celebrate a birthday, one of his baseball games or a school function.

Initially he had insisted they fly, but with four children under the age of ten it would be an expensive flight. So, he mapped it out and suggested driving. Kim nearly jumped with joy.

She went into planning mode that night. Now six months later they were finally leaving for the happiest place on earth.

Disney World.

Or as Adam had taken to calling it _hell_.

Kim couldn't wait to see Disney World through the eyes of her children, even their oldest was finally excited for it, despite his claims that it would be ' _the worst place ever'_

Kim was certain that was Adam talking and not their nine year old son Greyson, he could deny it all he wanted but she knew he was stoked. He was such a sweet kid, but he had been trying the last few months. He was just a few weeks from his tenth birthday and it was clear he was trying to figure out where he stood now. He wasn't quite a pre-teen and he was no longer a little boy. She wasn't sure she was ready for her first baby to hit double digits.

They had struggled to get pregnant it had been month after month of disappointment, and they worried it would never happen. After nearly eighteen months of trying Kim finally became it or not that turned out to be the easy part. If it was a pregnancy related complication, Kim had it. If there was a flu or virus making the rounds, it seemed to make a beeline for her. She had been placed on bed rest at twenty-four weeks, and finally delivered Adam Greyson at thirty-three weeks. He came into the world in full of piss and vinegar, and not much had changed.

They went back and forth on his name for weeks, Kim insisted on naming him after Adam, Adam wanted to name him Greyson. They compromised and named him Greyson Adam.

Though it wasn't long before it was shortened to Grey, and not long after that he was called G-Money. A nickname that made Kim cringe but both Adam and Greyson loved. More often than not Grey was called G-Money and it was the name put on the back of his baseball and soccer jerseys. Kim couldn't remember the last time one of his friends or coaches had called him by his name. It was either G-Money or just G.

While her pregnancy was difficult, Greyson was anything but difficult. He was such a good baby, he hit every developmentally milestone when he was supposed to. He was sleeping through the night much earlier than Kim had anticipated.

Adam referred to what had followed as _breaking the seal_ , much like someone who had spent the night drinking, and stopped to take a piss. Only to end up having to piss every five minutes.

They had broken the pregnancy seal.

Kim hated the analogy but she really couldn't argue with Adam over it, it was pretty accurate.

Greyson was barely out of diapers when sweet Emma-Kate arrived, the girl who had Adam wrapped around her pinky. Thankfully, that pregnancy was smooth sailing from the start.

Emma-Kate was clearly the daughter of Adam Ruzek, it was striking how much she looked like her daddy. Thankfully she behaved like her mother, she was quiet and reserved. She was painfully shy around people she didn't know, but those she knew? Well, those people were in for a real treat, Emma-Kate was an amazing little girl and loved without limits. She had a heart of gold, and loved to help take care of her younger siblings. She was a nurturer in the truest sense of the word. She was only seven but was wise beyond her years.

Little Stella Grace was the exact opposite of her big sister. She had just turned five and was the child that kept them on their toes. She had a vivid imagination and often told some crazy stories. She was head strong, she was full of energy and rarely sat still. You never knew what would come out of her mouth from one minute to the next and they begged people not to believe everything Stella said.

Had Stella been their first born, she would've been an only child.

Lastly was sweet little Hudson James, or Huddy as Stella had dubbed him. He wasn't quite two and he was their last baby. He had been the one to close up shop, Adam went in for a vasectomy before the little guy's first birthday.

It seemed Adam just had to look at Kim and she'd be knocked up, it was hectic, it was loud, and it was messy but it was perfect.

Their little family was perfect.

It was going to be an interesting trip, they would've liked Hudson to have been a bit older, but then they feared that Greyson would be too old to enjoy Disney World.

It was a catch 22 of sorts, and they finally bit the bullet and planned the trip.

4 kids in a car for 16 hours, Adam was beginning to question his sanity.

"Ugh..we need to get moving, Adam." Kim loved resting her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat, she kissed him softly "I need to get the kids up and showered."

Adam whined, "Just ten more minutes, ten more minutes of just us. We won't be able to escape the little shits."

Kim slapped him playfully, "Don't call our babies _little shits_ "

"I say it with love darlin', nothing but love for those _little shits._ " He sulked when she got up and headed back for the bathroom, "Where are you going?"

"To shower. Again, and alone this time. Can you get the kids up?" She called out over her shoulder.

"G-Money!" Adam knocked on the door before pushing it open, nearly tripping over the hundreds of lego bricks scattered across the floor, "come on man.." he griped. He had been told to clean up before heading to bed an in true fashion, he ignored it.

Adam pushed them aside with his foot, he sat on the edge of his son's bed, "Greyson, wake up."

Grey murmured something unintelligible as he squirmed, "Wake up son. It's almost time to head out." Adam nudged him again.

"Five more minutes..." Grey groaned, "I'm sleepy."

Adam stood up and took the duvet with him, "Dad!" Grey shot up, "The sun's not even up yet. It's too early." He tried to yank it away from his father, failing miserably.

"I'm well aware of that, Greyson. You need to get up and showered, we are leaving in an hour." He pointed to the mess on the floor, "you were supposed to have cleaned that up."

Grey shrugged, "I forgot."

 _I forgot_ seemed to be Grey's excuse for everything. He'd forget his homework, his jacket, or any number of things. He was so absentminded it wasn't funny, even with his head in the clouds he was an outstanding student. Clearly he inherited his mother's intelligence without any effort he was a straight A student.

"When we get home you're going to clean it up but for now just push it all under the bed so your mom doesn't see it. Okay?"

"I will. Sorry dad."

"No worries, kid. Get in the shower." Adam grabbed a hold of his shoulders and guided him out of the room, "A quick one Grey." It was always a fight getting him in the shower and an even bigger fight getting him out.

Emma-Kate and Stella shared a room, much to Emma-Kate's dismay. The girls were as different as night and day, Emma-Kate was the proverbial girlie girl and Stella? Well, Stella was unique. Kim was certain they had broken the mold when she was created, the little girl absolutely worshipped the ground Adam and Grey walked on. Stella loved to follow them both around, she had to be in the middle of whatever they were doing. Both girls loved their daddy immensely, and both had him wrapped around their little finger, but in different ways.

Emma-Kate was Adam's princess, he catered to her every whim and desire. Adam would carry her when it rained so she wouldn't get her feet wet. He would do whatever she asked of him without batting an eye.

Stella on the other hand, was rough and tumble but still his princess just of a different variety. She loved to dig in the dirt, Adam would spend hours with Stella in the backyard looking for bugs. They'd build forts and tree houses in the backyard, Stella was a tomboy and loved mucking it up with her daddy and big brother.

The two sisters had one thing in common, they both loved to curl up on the couch and lay with their daddy. Adam would come home from work, and both girls dropped whatever they were doing to climb in his lap. It didn't matter if Adam had just been gone a few hours or if he had been gone for days. Kim loved watching Adam with the girls, and she pitied the poor boys who would knock on their doors in ten years time.

If Adam had his druthers the girls would never date, Kim was just thankful she didn't have to worry about that for a long time.

There wasn't a prettier sight in the world than what was before him, well aside from his wife. He stood in the doorway of the girl's bedroom and watched as they slept. Emma-Kate was cuddled up with her favorite teddy bear and her blankets pulled up to her chin, Stella was a mess. Her blankets kicked off and on the floor, her limbs splayed across the bed. She had shifted around, and her feet were now on her pillow and her head at the foot of the bed.

Stella Ruzek was the hot mess express.

"Up, and at 'Em girls! It's Disney day!" Adam flipped the light on, and as expected both girls were up and out of bed in a flash. The girls in the Ruzek house were morning people, and the boys were the night owls.

"Yippee!" Stella jumped up and down, "I'm gonna ride all the rides daddy, and I'm gonna see Olaf! I'm so excited!"

Adam laughed, "Woah, Stella settle down. We've got a long drive." He picked her up, "Let's get to Florida first, alright?"

Kim tossed the shirts in the duffel bag, "Grey, put this in the truck for me." She handed it to him as he followed Adam outside, "You're ready?"

Grey nodded, "I am. I've got my headphones from Poppy" he held them up for her to see, "and my iPad with my back up earbuds."

Kim kissed the top of his head, "Good. You're going to love it buddy, you'll see."

He grunted something about the kiss and did as he was told.

Adam trapped her body between the truck and his, "You so owe me for this..you've got no idea. I will be collecting."

Kim leaned back against him, "I'm sure you will, but not for two weeks."

Adam dipped his head and kissed her neck, "We will see about that.."

Grey leaned out the door, "Guys, that's gross. Can you stop that."

Adam groaned, "Fucking cockblocks."

"Adam!" She smacked his chest, "Don't call them that. That's...just wrong." She shuddered, she went and checked everyone's seat belts and buckled Stella in to her seat and adjusted Hudson's straps on his car seat.

"Alright daddy, let's go!" Kim clapped giddily, "Our first family road trip, it's so exciting...isn't it guys?"

Adam checked his rear view mirror, each of his children already had their heads down staring at a screen. "Absolutely, they're stoked." Adam "You're excited darlin', that's enough for me. We can always drop the kids off on the side of the road."

"Shut up and drive Adam."

They'd been on the road for hours, they had already stopped for at least thirty bathroom breaks and snacks. Kim had filled a small cooler with drinks and snacks only to have left it at the house. She was certain Adam had a hand in that, considering it had been filled with healthy snacks.

Right now, he had some peace and quiet. Hudson, Stella, and Kim were all sleeping Grey and Emma-Kate on their iPads. He had tried talking to them both only for them to shut him down pretty quickly.

Kim had promised to be his co-pilot but she fell hard and fast asleep. Though he was enjoying the rare quiet moment

It was all too brief, Emma-Kate had noticed it first.

"Gross! That's so gross Grey." She pinched her nostrils together, "You're nasty."

"I didn't do it," Grey yanked his head phones off, "it was Dad!"

The sudden commotion woke Kim up, "What's going on?"

Emma-Kate leaned forward in her seat, "Grey farted. It's disgusting Mom."

"Nuh-huh. It wasn't me. I bet it was dad. It was a silent one. That's what dad does, not me. I like to let mine rip and they're loud!" He boasted, awfully proud of his abilities.

"Wasn't me." Adam held his hands up, "Maybe it was Mom." He snickered.

"Shut up, Adam. It wasn't me. Pull over to the side. I bet it's Hudson." She twisted in her seat, "Oh god.. it's Hudson. Shit..." Kim ran her hand across her forehead, "there's shit everywhere."

"Serious?" Adam glanced back at his son who somehow managed to remain sleeping.

"Yes, Adam. I'm serious. He's shit his diaper and it's everywhere, it's a mess. Find a store or something. You need to pullover. This is disgusting." This was not how she had envisioned their road trip, "I knew we shouldn't have allowed him to eat all that junk."

Adam pulled the car off the interstate and pulled into the first parking lot they had come across, it just so happened to be a hotel.

"How about we call it a day." Adam suggested, "I know we hoped to drive straight though but I'm pretty sure we could all use the break."

"That's fine." Kim grumbled, "Hudson needs a bath anyway."

Adam sucked his breath in and refused to breathe as he looked in the back seat, "Hudson's not the only one who needs a bath, my poor truck. It's gonna reek of shit for days, that car seat is toast. What the fuck did that boy eat.."

Kim cut her eyes at him as she looked over her shoulder, "And whose fault is that Adam? I tried telling you.." Kim carefully lifted Hudson from the seat, he was covered in shit.

Adam held his hands up, "Sorry. I'll get us checked in. Grey stay and help your mom. Stella you come with me." He lifted his little girl up knowing full well she wouldn't cooperate for Kim, she too was hyped up on sugar.

"No way! I'm coming too. Emma-Kate can help. I'll puke." Grey was a ghastly color.

"Go on, Greyson." Kim waved him away.

"I wanna open it!" Grey tried yank the key card out of Stella's hand, "you're too little to do it."

"No I'm not! I can do it." She tried to shove her way towards the door, "I can do it!"

"Stella! I'm going to do it. Now give it to me!" Grey growled.

The migraine that had taken up residence in Kim's head began to grow in intensity, "Stop it both of you! Give the damn key to your father, he'll do it. Surely you can handle that Adam." He had annoyed her when he told her he couldn't change Hudson for her so she could pee alone. Claiming he'd throw up if he had to tackle that much shit. He had done nothing but whine about the stench in the truck and how it would only get worse as it sat in the Georgia heat.

"Wow. Someone's pissed." Adam grumbled, he wasn't all that excited either. They'd had already spent a shit ton of money on the hotel and park tickets, he wasn't thrilled with adding another hotel to the mix. Plus, the surrounding area left a lot to be desired, he'd been assured that it was a safe area. He wasn't worried that it wasn't safe, it was different. Really fucking different. They had definitely arrived in the south, and it was different from Chicago.

"Don't even Adam..I mean it." Kim glared at him when he finally pushed the door open, Kim immediately took Hudson into the small bathroom and stripped him of his clothes.

"Clean!" Hudson clapped his hand against the water, "all clean. Yucky all gone." He grinned at Kim, his smile was enough to brighten anyone's day.

It had been a long day for everyone but especially the kids, they'd been cooped up in the car for hours and it was beginning to show. The sugary drinks and the mountains of candy, cupcakes, and chips they had eaten hadn't done them any favors. In fact it had dealt them quite a shitty hand, literally.

Kim was exhausted and the kids over tired and starting to bounce off the walls. When he had gone to get them checked he had noticed a park just across the road. It had some swings and climbing structures, a long with a large grassy area. He knew he owed Kim, he had been a bit of a dick earlier and he'd felt awful since.

He jumped up from the bed, tossing the remote control on the nightstand, "Kids, grab your shoes we're gonna go on an adventure. Let's go, get up G." He reached across and nudged Greyson's foot, "Now man."

Grey groaned as he looked up from his iPad , "I'm playing a game. I don't wanna go outside, it's hot."

Adam grabbed it from him, "You're coming. Let's go. Look at your sisters they're ready." He grabbed Hudson's sneakers from the table, "Even Huddy is ready."

"Adam.." Kim propped herself up on her elbow, "Don't force him." She really wasn't in the mood to hear Grey's whining, "I'm exhausted. If he wants to play on the iPad let him."

Adam curled his lip, "Nope. It's our family vacation. I'd like to spend time with my kids. You're exhausted, you could use a nap. He's coming. Get up and get your shoes on Son. Now."

Grey rolled his eyes but finally got up and moving.

"Thank you." Adam tousled his hair, "You." He tugged lightly on Kim's foot as she lay on the bed, "Relax for me darlin', we will be back in a little bit."

Kim smiled, "Thank you." She stood up beside him, "I'm gonna take a nice hot shower and lay down. Please go easy on the junk food. We don't need a repeat of earlier."

Adam laughed heartily "You've got that right. See you in a bit."

The kids had a ton of energy to run off and it was exactly what they had done. The older two had a blast running the obstacle course and Stella and Hudson loved the smaller play area.

Adam had succeed in his mission to run them ragged and give his wife a few hours of peace and quiet.

He had managed to pull off a little unexpected surprise, the night had been a win.

Kim was the first up and had already showered and dressed before waking Adam up, it had been a bit of a busy night once Adam and the kids had come back to the room. They ended up finding a nice restaurant just a short walk from the hotel and a quaint little ice cream shop not far from there. The kids crashed shortly after getting back to the hotel, unfortunately Hudson and Stella had fallen asleep in bed with her and Adam. It hadn't been the best night of sleep, she had Hudson on her chest most of the night and Stella curled into her side, all while Adam was stretched out beside them taking up more than his fair share of the bed.

As excited as she was to get to Florida and Disney, the thought of getting back in the truck was a bit of a nightmare. She knew all too well that it was almost impossible to get that stink out of a vehicle. Adam had assured her he had gotten it out with the can of air freshener that he kept in the console but she wasn't so sure she.

Thankfully they'd be their by late afternoon if it all went as planned.

One by one the kids woke up, she got them dressed, fed and ready to go all before Adam woke. Hudson and Stella had taken great pleasure in waking him up. They jumped on the bed until his eyes opened and then assaulted him with hugs and kisses.

Within thirty minutes of that they were out the door.

Kim held Hudson's hand, as she waited for Adam to pull up with the truck the older kids had elected to go with Adam.

Adam was grinning like a Cheshire Cat when he pulled the truck up to the curb, "Your chariot awaits, darlin'." He held the door open for her, "have a whiff.."

"I'd rather not. Thank you." Kim teased, but it hit her almost as soon as she ducked her head inside, "Oh my god...it smells amazing in here.." she looked back at Adam, "it's clean..and this is a brand new seat. Adam?"

"Well, next to the park was an auto detailer, they have a mobile unit so I had them come here and clean it, and there's a Target in the same shopping center. That car seat was violated and needed to be tossed, so I grabbed a new one."

"I hope you tipped those poor souls who had to clean the truck." Kim laughed.

"I did" Adam opened her door for her, "Let's get rolling."

Kim waited until he climbed into the driver seat, she leaned over the center console and kissed his cheek, "You're too sweet. Thank you, for last night. For everything."

"You bet. I love you."

"Gross!" Grey pretended to gag from the back seat, "can we go now?"

The detailed truck and brand new car seat were just the beginning of the surprises Adam had in store for Kim.

As they made their way up to their room after a long day of traveling, Adam had one more up their sleeve. This trip was happening just a few weeks shy of their wedding anniversary and he wanted to make it as special as he could. It had taken a bit of deception and going behind her back a bit but he had done it.

He had also clued the hotel into what was going on, as they checked in the staff kept it under wraps, he couldn't wait to see her reaction.

They had picked one of the more expensive hotels Disney had to offer, they hadn't take many family vacations had wanted to do it right. Adam had initially balked at the steep price tag but the more he had thought about it, the more he welcomed it.

They waited as the bellhop brought their luggage in, Stella and Hudson had climbed on board with the luggage and giggled as the bellhop wheeled them through the hotel lobby.

Adam thanked him, and slipped a few dollars in his palm as he shook his hand. It didn't take long for the kids to start exploring the room, Stella found the door first.

"What's this for?" She jiggled the handle a bit miffed when it didn't open.

"It's a door dummy." Grey rolled his eyes, he had already claimed the bed closet to the balcony doors.

"Greyson!" Kim scoffed, "it's a door to another room, sweetie. Leave it alone, okay? It's not going to open regardless of how many times you try."

"That's dumb." Greyson looked up from his iPad. "Why have a door if it won't open. It's stupid."

Kim began unpacking, "Not really buddy. Sometimes families travel together and they like to have connecting rooms. That's all." She grabbed the kids pajamas and set them on the dressers.

Adam went to the door, he gave the handle a tug "Would you look at that...it opened." He smirked, he pulled it all the way open, "Wow..it's nice over here. I think I'm gonna sleep in here."

Kim cocked her head to the side, "Adam Ruzek what did you do?"

Adam plopped on the bed, "I booked this room as well...did you really think I'd go two weeks without sex?" He laughed as he pulled her down on the bed beside him, "The kids sleep in there, we sleep in here and I can have my way with you every night. It's a win for all parties."

She laughed as she moved to straddled him, she leaned down and captured his lips in an intense kiss.

Stella never one to be left out quickly threw herself at them, "Yucky! That's my daddy. Don't kiss him!" She maneuvered herself between her parents, "I wanna see Mickey Mouse, right now. Let's go."

"Tomorrow baby," Kim told Stella, "tonight we're going to relax, we will go in the morning to the park."

Kim was thankful for the second room, after they had spent a few hours exploring their hotel and then grabbed a light dinner they had hit the pool. When it was all said and done they had four exhausted and cranky children. Thankfully they seemed to all fall hard and fast asleep and it allowed some _'grown up'_ time as the kids often referred to it for her and Adam.

Even with the door closed, Kim was a bit nervous the kids would walk in on them, they still had been able to have some fun and it had been amazing.

Now she knew it was about to get interesting, she wasn't sure how the kids would handle the theme parks. Well, she knew how Grey and Emma-Kate would handle it, they were pretty excited for the various rides. It had been heartwarming to watch the two as they studied the map of the park over dinner. Their heads together as they talked animatedly about where they wanted to go first, and where they wanted to sit on the rides. They both wanted front row on all roller coasters and even discussed riding it together without Adam, who was a little hurt when they mentioned it. Though, both agreed they'd ride it with Adam as well. It would just mean multiple rides. She loved how close they were at the moment and the typical bickering was a distant memory.

The younger two were her wild cards, she wasn't sure how Stella would take to all of it and Hudson wasn't a fan of a stroller and she knew that would be where he spent most of the day.

The biggest issue at the moment were the shirts.

Unbeknownst to Adam she had matching shirts made for all of them, each shirt had their names monogrammed on it and a Disney character" she knew the girls and Hudson would wear it without a second thought.

Adam and Grey? Well, that would take some convincing.

All she had to do was get Adam on board and Grey would follow suit.

She carefully climbed out of bed and checked on the kids. They were all sleeping soundly.

She returned to her room and grabbed Adam's shirt and slipped it over head. She leaned over his sleeping frame, "Adam.." she whispered in his ear, "the kids are still sleeping...we've got some time to play with." She trailed a few kisses down his bare back.

"Mmmm..." Adam hummed as her lips danced across his back, "keep that up..I like that.." he rolled over and welcomed her into his arms.

"You like.." her hand slipping beneath the sheets, "ah..yes you do." She laughed as she grabbed a hold of him, "I can take care of this for you..." she moved further down the bed.

Adam inhaled sharply as Kim got to work, "This..is a lovely way to wake up." He mumbled as she continued paying close attention to the task at hand.

"Babe. I'm not complaining at all..I mean that? That was amazing. What did I do to deserve such a wake up call?" He ran his fingers through her hair as she settled against his chest.

Kim bit the tip of her finger lightly, "Well..."

Adam chuckled, "I knew there was a catch. You never just do that, there's always a reason." He turned to the side to face her, "What is it?"

Kim grabbed the shirt from the floor, it had been tossed to the floor in the heat of the moment, "This." She held it up for him to see, "I need you to wear it. We all have one."

Adam shook his head. "No. Hell no. I'm not four, darlin'. I'm not wearing a shirt with my name on it or that fucking Mouse."

"Please, babe. Just today. That's it. It'll be so cute, we will have pictures taken. Please Adam, I really want this. If you don't wear it I won't be able to get it on Greyson. Please baby, do this for me."

"What's in it for me?"

"You just got it. Actually you got it and then some." She sat up clutching the sheet to her chest.

"Had I known there were strings attached I would've declined." Adam retorted.

"Bullshit." Kim laughed, "You're a liar. You'd never turn a BJ down, Adam. Please? If you wear it, I will give you a repeat performance tonight."

"Done."

They had heard people complain about the heat in Florida during the summer, even a few people told them they were crazy to go in the summer. They had balked at their words, they'd felt the heat before. Everywhere had air conditioning and it was easier to go in the summer. The last thing Kim wanted to do was pull the kids from school for a family vacation.

She regretted it just a bit now, she was sweating in places she didn't know could sweat. Her hair was a frizzy mess, the kids were bouncing between miserable and whiny and hyped up on sugar.

It was a sight to behold.

Adam had done more than his fair share of whining.

It was why they now stood in the longest line ever for yet another round of ice cream and drinks.

Right now it was Stella's turn to be the whiniest of the bunch.

"I'm hot mommy. It's too hot here." Stella whined, her cheeks flushed from the heat.

"We know Stell. Complaining about it won't change anything. It's why we're taking a break and having some ice cream." She pulled her hair up into a ponytail, "Let me put your hair up, it will help some."

Stella bounced on her heels, "Its so hot my balls are sweating!" She announced. Her voice was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Emma-Kate and Grey burst into hysterics laughing at their little sister.

"You don't have balls Stella!" Emma-Kate corrected her.

"Only boys have balls." Grey added, "you've got a vagina."

Kim felt her face turn a thousand shades of red, "Can we stop, please." She was hoping the ground would open up and swallow her whole, "just stop."

Stella's face crumpled, "But I don't want a vagina..I want balls. Like Grey and daddy." She burst into tears.

"Stella..." Kim picked her up.

"I want balls mommy!"

Adam rubbed her back, "Stella, you're my princess. I like that you're a girl. Just like mommy and Emma-Kate. I need my girls." He kissed her head. He could feel Kim's eyes cutting into him, he was definitely in deep shit. She was constantly warning him about his mouth. He couldn't help himself and dug the hole just a bit deeper, "Babe, let's remember you're the one who demanded that they knew their correct term for their...junk.." he couldn't being himself to utter the word ' _vagina_ ' in front of a bunch of strangers.

"Stop talking Adam."

They were gassed when they finally got back to their hotel, and Adam was asleep before Kim finished reading to Stella and Hudson.

The next few days had gone by in a flash, it was exhausting but they had made some great memories. The kids had a blast, though he was sure Hudson was going to need therapy. He wasn't a fan of the costumed characters and made sure everyone in Orlando knew it. He screamed bloody murder the first time one approached him and with each time it happened his freak outs grew in intensity. Hudson had clung to Kim as if his life depended on it.

They had split their time between the parks and the hotel pool, the kids had quickly learned about the convenience of ' _Room Service_ ' and it was fun to watch them scour the menu and place their orders, even signing the check.

Adam had bitched and moaned about the expense of it all, but he wasn't much better. He was an easy mark in every gift shop and had bought photo of the kids at every opportunity.

He had ordered Kim to the hotel spa for a full day of pampering while he hung at the pool with the kids.

Their last night was bittersweet and Adam had pulled out all the stops. The hotel had a kids club and while the kids balked at spending a few hours there he had bribed them with souvenirs and cash.

He had made reservations at one of Orlando's premiere restaurants and he and Kim spent a few glorious hours kid free. They ate an amazing dinner, they walked hand in hand under the stars. It was nice to just sit back and relax, they weren't in a rush. They just sat, watching as the world went on around them.

It was a nice break from the chaos.

The kids were grumpy as they packed up, no one really wanted to leave and return to the real world.

Even Adam had to admit that perhaps it was the happiest place on earth. The kids went two weeks without fighting, they had even put the iPads down and wanted to be outside and play. They had ate way too much junk food, and had spent far too much money but it had been worth it.

Adam hoped the drive home wouldn't be as bad as the drive down, if only he had been that lucky.

It wasn't shit and it hadn't come from Hudson.

This time it was puke and it was Greyson.

Thankfully they were just thirty minutes from home and Grey had managed to get most of it in a garbage bag.

Though with the puke came the fighting, and as Adam finally pulled the truck in the driveway, Grey and Emma-Kate were at each other's throats over something stupid.

"Alright!" Kim snapped, "that's enough, grab your things and get in the house. We will unpack the truck tomorrow. It's time for bed!" She massaged her temples, she could hear Grey mumbling about it not even being dark out yet.

"Go on." Adam told them, "you heard your mom."

Adam waited until they scurried upstairs, only Hudson remained downstairs and he was currently curled up on the couch mere seconds from sleep. He wrapped his arms around Kim's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder, "I want you to go upstairs and grab a shower. I've got the kids covered..."

"What are you looking to borrow?" She asked skeptically.

Adam smirked, "Nothing. I just want you to relax. I know how stressful this trip was. I also know that sometimes I'm worse than the kids..I love how much you love our kids and me. I love how you'll do anything for those little shits and me. That's it.."

"That so?"

"Absolutely." Adam intertwined their hands, "but..should you feel the need..to provide services..well, I'd happily accept."

Kim roared with laughter, "There's the Adam Ruzek I know and love."

"I love you, darlin' so very much."

 _ **Well, this was different to say the least. I felt after my last story (this was actually started before Broken Hearts but quickly went to the back-burner) I needed to write something light hearted and a bit fluffy, perhaps even a bit too sweet. This was the final result, I'm not so sure how I feel about it to be honest and I went back and forth on even posting it. It's long, perhaps a bit too long for a one shot and it makes me a bit nervous to how it will be received.**_

 _ **I hope you'll enjoy it, at least parts of it anyway.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
